The embodiments herein relate generally to aircraft.
Fixed-wing aircraft provide passengers with an efficient mode of transportation due to their high cruising speeds. However, fixed-wing aircraft are limited in that they are designed to operate most effectively when flying horizontally. As a result, these aircraft require significant airspace for takeoffs and landings. Helicopters comprise a rotary-wing system, which allows vertical takeoffs and landings. However, these vehicles are limited because they have poor aerodynamics, which affects their cruising performance and cruise efficiency.
The Boeing V-22 Osprey is a military aircraft that comprises a tilt-wing to permit both vertical and horizontal flight. However, this aircraft is not practical for general aviation use. In addition, this aircraft does not utilize a closed fixed wing assembly design that enhances pitch neutrality of the aircraft when in flight at all speeds to improve flight efficiency.
As such, there is a need in the industry for an aircraft that enables smooth transitions between vertical and horizontal flight modes, which overcomes limitations of the prior art and enhances aircraft performance, efficiency and safety.